1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing trans-4-aminomethylcyclohexane-1-carboxylic acid in high yield in a single step from p-aminomethylbenzoic acid or a derivative thereof by a simultaneous reduction and trans-isomerization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trans-4-aminomethylcyclohexane-1-carboxylic acid has been recently recognized as a valuable raw material for producing a wide variety of pharmaceuticals or high molecular weight materials. A typical conventional process for producing trans-4-aminomethylcyclohexane-1-carboxylic acid generally comprises two steps, i.e., catalytically reducing p-aminomethylbenzoic acid or a derivative thereof or cyanobenzoic acid or a derivative thereof to produce the cis isomer of 4-aminomethylcyclohexane-1-carboxylic acid, and converting the resulting cis isomer of the carboxylic acid into the desired trans isomer by heating the cis isomer in an aqueous solution of an acid or alkali.